


Can I?

by rapidglow



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College, Conversations, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Short One Shot, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidglow/pseuds/rapidglow
Summary: “Why did you want to get a live portrait?”“Actually, my friends kind of dared me to do it.” says Isak."if you don't want it, can I keep it?"





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> So I basically had a dream about this AU and I decided I wanted to share it with you.
> 
> PS1: Isak is out to everyone  
> PS2: Even didn't transfer to Nissen  
> PS3: I've never been to Oslo so please be kind with me
> 
> Now enjoy lovelies :*

****

****

** Saturday, 21/07/2018 **

****

He can’t believe he lost. He was not dreaming when he dropped the controller. He was conscious when his friends started jumping on the bed and laughing at him. It wasn’t just in his head. It all really happened.

 

The world was coming to an end and he lost at FIFA. To Magnus, out of all people.

He thought he was the champion of FIFA. He was. He still is, but in an outburst of brashness, he challenged his friends to beat them all one after one, saying that he would accept any punishment if he ever lost. It was not the first time they chanced that challenge, and Isak always won. But his luck fucked him over this time, and he lost to the weakest player to ever exist, Magnus. Freaking Magnus!

His loss was a reason to celebrate for his friends, who are now dragging him in Grünerløkka to somewhere only they know. He’s too ashamed to speak and is just willing to accept his punishment, but as they approach Olaf Ryes plass, he panics and feels the instant urge to open his mouth.

“I am not stripping naked in Olaf Ryes. Are you guys crazy?” He digs his heels in and refuses to take another step.

“Believe me, you would beg for that to be your punishment when you see what we have in mind for you.” Mahdi grins and his red horns are weirdly visible to the confused Isak.

“Are you going to make me dance?” he starts moving as Jonas pushes him from behind, forcing him to keep going.

“Wait that’s not a bad idea.” Says the overly excited Magnus.

“It’s a good one but Jonas’ idea is way better.” Says Mahdi who’s grabbing Isak by his left arm.

Isak turns his head to scowl at the betrayer that he once thought was a best friend. Jonas wiggles his mighty brows and Isak rolls his eyes, “I’m not speaking to you guys ever again.” He says.

“Excuse me but you were the one who thought he’s so invincible and looked down on us. And you said you’d accept to do anything so shut up and walk faster.” Yells Mahdi from his side.

“Yeah but you should at least tell me what I’m going to have to do before I find myself on some old lady’s lap or in a police car with cuffs on my wrists.” He all but yells in Mahdi’s face.

“Well we’re here!” shouts Magnus. Isak turns his head to look ahead, only to be met by a fountain. “You’re going to make me strip naked and swim there, aren’t you?” he shakes Mahdi’s hands off, “I knew it. Fucking assholes!”

“Oh no no, my dear best friend,” Jonas moves to throw his arm around Isak’s shoulders, “look to the right.”

And Isak does so. It’s 17:30 on a Saturday so the park is alive. His eyes land on a mother fixing her daughter’s shoelaces while the little girl is busy licking a Popsicle. He sees a couple making out on a bench. He looks at the group of girls taking selfies while passing boys are waving at them. And finally, he sees a tall blond guy, sitting on a chair with what looks like a wooden sheet stand in front of him, and rummaging through his backpack. Isak can’t see his face but something in his posture, in his existence is drawing him in and making him ogle, until Jonas elbows him out of his stance.

“Your eyes are on the right place.” He looks at Jonas who winks and widely grins that Isak can count all his teeth in one glance.

“I still don’t get it.” Isak truly means it.

“That’s your punishment right there, dude.” Mahdi taps him on his shoulder, “the blond guy, that’s your punishment.”

“You want me to hit on him?” That would be a hassle. Isak is a good flirt but he has to be prepared first. Although calling something like that a punishment is bizarre and unusual.

“We’re punishing you, not doing you a favor.” Magnus moves to stand right in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, smirking down at Isak.

“What am I supposed to do then?” Isak can’t think of anything that would involve the blond guy and be a punishment.

“You, my friend,” Mahdi moves to put a hand on Isak’s right shoulder, “are getting a live portrait.”

 _I am what?_ Well that didn’t cross his mind. His assholes of friends know him too well. They know how embarrassed it would make him to sit in the middle of a goddamn park and get drawn by a stranger while foreign eyes are boring at him. That would kill him. That could kill him.

“I’ll strip naked.” He says as he takes a step back, “I’ll sing.” He takes another one, “I’ll dance.” He takes yet another step back until Jonas grabs him by the wrist.

“Isak, you promised and you’re going to do this!” Jonas is trying to stifle a laugh but his joy is so evident on his face that Isak wants to punch it off.

“Man up! You were the one who said you’d do anything.” Magnus lightly grabs his chin, “You’re doing this pretty boy.”

“You don’t know, maybe he’ll fall for the charms you claim you have.” Mahdi's horns are radiating shades of red.

He can’t fight them. He can’t refuse to do this because he did bring this on himself. So he just closes his eyes, clenches his hands into fists and lets out a long sigh that somehow triggers his friends’ laughs.

“We’ll sit there on the bench.” Jonas speaks up, “we’ll be watching you so don’t worry.” And if that didn’t make him wish for new friends even more, nothing else would.

“Lykke til, Isak.” Says Magnus as the three retrieve to head towards the bench, leaving Isak with panicking pupils and white knuckles. The world is truly coming to an end, but he figured at least he shouldn’t die a coward.

He starts marching in big strides, eying the blond guy who’s lifting his dark sunglasses to look at his phone, but Isak’s shadow makes him look up and put his phone away.

 _Shit!_ Isak mutters under his breath. The guy is hot, like really hot. Plump red lips that would put even the most delicious and expensive pastries to shame. A nose that deserves to be drawn from each angle and then be put in a museum. Soft cheeks that make his hands ache to reach out and touch them. And a quiff that crowns his head and makes James Dean turn in his grave. He can’t see his eyes but something tells him they’re blue. They must be blue. And impossibly beautiful.

“Hello?” the hot guy asks with raised eyebrows. His eyebrows are perfect too. Great.

“yeah…Hi.” Isak says as he realizes he must have been staring for a long time. “I just have to sit right?” he motions to the chair right next to the stand.

“Yeah you can sit.” The hot guy offers, amusement all evident on his face.

The panic peaks as he sits on the chair, but he’s thankful he didn’t trip or embarrass himself in front of the hot stranger, or in front of everybody. “So how do we do this?” he asks.

The stranger tilts his head, “What do you mean?”

“You know. Do I have to make some posture are you can just draw me however I sit?”

“So you want me to draw you?” the stranger crosses his arms.

Isak frowns, “yes?” why is he making this even harder for him?

“Okay. Just making sure.” The stranger shifts on his chair and grabs a pencil from his backpack, “just look directly at me for a couple of minutes so I can get hold of the basic features.”

Isak feels self-conscious. He can’t lie and say the hot guy has no effect on him and that it’s all because he’s garnering attention. He even forgot that people may be looking at him. He even forgot about his friends. He can’t calm his heart because he has to look at the guy for a while and he immediately needs to control himself so that his blush would be tamed. But the stranger is doing no help as he reaches for his sunglasses and removes them to look Isak right in the eyes.

Fuck. Me!

They’re blue, so blue, and so bright that it’s making Isak’s eyes sting.

“That’s it. I want you to keep looking at me like that.” Says the stranger.

Isak couldn’t help but stare at first, but now it’s knocking the air out of his lungs to keep his eyes open. His heart tightens whenever the stranger spares him a glance, and his breath hitches every time the guy smirks. Why is he smirking? He is certainly making the whole thing even more insufferable for him. He wishes he can hate him. But he can’t.

Minutes pass, and Isak is still fighting to look calm. The stranger is totally oblivious to his effect on Isak, as his expression turned serious and his smirks stopped. His right arm worked at high speed and the focus his eyes are emitting is making Isak even more attracted to him. Will he even make it emotionally unscathed?

His phone buzzes in his pocket but he can’t reach to grab his phone, afraid he may disturb the guy, who looks like a man on a mission.

Minutes after and the guy seems to have finished. He cracks his knuckles and glances at Isak, then back at the sheet in front of him, “Wow.” He says as he puts a hand on his mouth, “I should not be saying this about my own drawing but…Wow.” He’s far for Isak to take a good look at his eyes but he can tell how they scintillated, looking almost like they’re about to let tears stream down those perfect cheeks to reach for the even more perfect lips.

“Can I see?” Isak asks as he stands, approaching the guy.

“Of course you can. You have to.” The hot guy turns the sheet and Isak sills, stunned by his own portrait. For a portrait drawn by pencil, it looks so alive, so colorful. And Isak is beyond amazed.

“Wow.” It escapes his mouth.

“I told you.” The hot guy winks at him, looking so proud of his work. He should be, it’s Isak’s face but he made it look so…sculptured and detailed.

“So do you want to take it or can I keep it?” asks the guy as he basically hugs the sheet.

“What?” Isak is puzzled. Isn’t he supposed to pay for it and take it with him? Isn’t this how it usually works?

“You can take it with you. It’s your right. But you can also let me keep it, and it’s your choice.”

“I don’t know.” Says Isak. He really can’t bring himself to think clearly because what the hell is this situation?

“Why did you want to get a live portrait?”

“Actually, my friends kind of dared me to do it. They’re over there waiti-” and as Isak turns his head to look for them, he can’t spot them anywhere _. The bastards!_

“So it’s not because you wanted to?” he pouts and lowers his head, “that’s sad.”

Isak laughs in an attempt to ease his nerves.

“So you want it or can I keep it?” the stranger’s voice sounds suddenly lower, and Isak somehow feels obliged to let him keep it, for a reason he doesn’t know.

“You can keep it.” Isak almost whispers, “But I have to take a picture to let them know I accomplished the dare.”

The stranger’s face lightens up as a little kid in Christmas. Isaks takes a picture, and then reaches for his pocket, “so how much do I owe you?”

The stranger frowns and then his eyes widen, “why would you pay me? I’m keeping it. If anything I should be paying you.” He shakes his head before his face breaks into a grin that sends shivers down Isak’s spine.

“Ok so…Goodbye, I guess.” Says Isak, taking steps back and waving faintly at the stranger.

“Not before you tell me your name,” says the stranger, “I need a name to write on this portrait so, what’s your name?”

“Isak.” He eagerly responds, “My name’s Isak.”

“And I’m Even.” They smile but neither moves to shake hands.

“Nice to meet you, Even.”

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” He puts his sunglasses back on as Isak takes more steps back, “and goodbye, for now.”

 

.

Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi

17:56

Magnus: Isak we have to leave

Magnus: We’re getting bored so we’re leaving

Mahdi: it’s so boring I’m going to die

Mahdi: sorry dude but you’re on your own

Magnus: show us the outcome though

Mahdi: you two seem intimate so we don’t want disturb you ;)

Jonas: hahaha intimate my ass

18:35

*image attached*

Here it is, assholes

Jonas: Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiit

Mahdi: dude is that really you?

Mahdi: like yeah it’s you, it’s your face

Mahdi: but is it really you?

Are you high?

Magnus: holy crap Isak!

Magnus: this is some artsy shit

Jonas: lol do you even know what artsy means?

Yeah he’s good

Magnus: he’s so good

Mahdi: you better hang that in your room

Mahdi: after your future roommate’s permission of course

Jonas: I don’t mind but I don’t think Isak would want to do that

There is nothing to hang

He kept it

Jonas: ???

Mahdi: WHAT?

Magnus: What do you mean?

He said I could take it or leave it to him

So I told him to keep it

Mahdi: why would he want to keep it?

Jonas: are you lying right now?

That’s what he said

Maybe it’s his policy

Mahdi: you do realize how stupid that sounds

Mahdi: why would he want to keep it?

Jonas: yeah

Jonas: he draws portraits to get paid, not to keep them

I didn’t pay him

I don’t know

Magnus: I’m laughing so hard right now

Magnus: even I wouldn’t make such a stupid thing

 

.

 

His friends are right. It is a stupid thing that he did. It doesn’t even make sense and he doesn’t know what got into him that he left his portrait to some stranger who draws portraits for money. It’s as if he was possessed. He was forced to let him keep it. No. he wanted him to keep it. Stupid Isak.

 

*

 

He goes the next day at the same time to the same place. He wants his portrait back. Or maybe he just wants another excuse to see Even. But he’s nowhere to be found, as an old man with a black berret sits in the same spot, doing the same thing. Live portraits.

What the hell?

 

*

Eva Kviig Mohn

Sunday, 21:30

Isak hi

Hi

What’s up

Everything’s good

But hey

What’s this?

*image attached*

Wtf

Where did you find it?

On Sana’s Instagram feed

What is this Isak?

That’s you, right?

Instagram?

Who posted it?

Wait…

Eva!

Answer me

I just tagged you on it

The account is not private

Oh my god!

*

 

That’s him. It’s his portrait with the caption “beautiful” underneath it. The post has no comments except the one where Eva tagged him, but it has few likes, and Sana is one of them. _What the hell?_

He clicks on the profile and it’s Even in the profile picture, wearing a black hat and smiling widely. He has hundreds of followers and Sana is one of them. He goes through his posts. Pictures of nature, colors, smoke, him with other guys, him with a girl with a short hair, him being surrounded by dogs. But no posts about drawings, except his portrait.

He wonders if he should follow him, or send him a direct message to demand an explanation, or pretend he’s pissed about the whole situation, but he doesn’t drown too much in his thoughts as a notification pops up:

“evenbech97 requests to follow you.” He accepts it immediately and goes to send him a direct message.

 

*

 

From direct messages on Instagram to texts, Isak and Even have become friends who spend time together and grab coffee for each other. Even is the easiest to talk to and Isak can’t help but fall deeper and deeper for his soft and captivating persona.

The summer comes to an end and Isak is now officially a college student. The college atmosphere is exciting but he can’t lie and say that’s the only thing making him thrilled about being a UiO student. He now gets to spend more time with Even. Even who’s now a Media studies student in the second year in UiO.

*

They’re now embarking on a new phase of their relationship, as Isak is laying on the floor right next to Even, in the latter’s apartment. Their eyes are fixated on the ceiling, with a joint that their fingers and lips share.

“You’re not high yet.” Says Isak ah he passes the joint to Even, “I can tell.”

“My mind is foggy, I’m getting there.” Says Even “but how do you know?”

“You’re not babbling about movies and how Disney shows ruined your childhood.”

Even laughs, “I talk about movies all the time, Isak. It’s almost like you don’t know me.”

“Well you’re high most of the time so.” Isak turns his head so his smirk is showing to Even.

“Fuck you!” Even shoves his shoulder and takes another hit from the joint.

“Hey,” speaks Isak, “I just realized that I know your favorite director, rapper, singer and actor, but I don’t know your favorite painter.” Isak reaches to bring the joint to his lips, “I forgot to ask.”

Even chuckles and glances at Isak, “I’ll tell you but it’s going to sound cliché though.”

“Why would it sound cliché?”

“Because you’ll recognize the name.” Even grins

“Excuse me?” Isak sounds offended and retreats his hand when Even tries to grab the joint, “Fuck you! What is that supposed to mean?” But he can’t help hide the fond smile that’s forming on his lips.

“Relax, I’m kidding.” He looks at Isak, “but you’ll know the name. It’s Van Gogh.”

“I see.” Isak allows Even the joint, “I know the name but I know nothing more about his art.” He coughs, “I would ask you what’s your favorite piece of art of him but I know nothing about that.”

“And I’m not expecting you to, you biology nerd!”

“Fuck you!” Isak retorts and they both fall into a laughing fit.

“But do you want to know something about him?” Even asks without looking at Isak.

“What?”

“He was mentally ill. Maybe had a bipolar disorder.” His tone sounds flat and even the weed effect doesn’t alter how little his voice sounded in Isak’s ears. Isak hums in response and they fall into a short silence before Even breaks it, “I’m bipolar.”

Isak says nothing. Because he doesn’t know how he should react to this. Because Even sounded mortified, as if he confessed he killed someone or committed an unforgivable sin, and it’s breaking Isak’s heart. He wants to speak up, tell him that he doesn’t care about that, that he should not feel ashamed because of it, but he doesn’t know how he should phrase it out.

“Say something.” Even says, weakly.

“What do you want me to say?” and even to his ears, he sounds rude.

“I said I’m bipolar.”

“So?”

“So you should say something too.”

“Ok. I’m gay.”

“What?” Even yelps as he lifts himself up and crosses his legs, looking down at Isak, “Isak I’m serious.”

Isak quickly mirrors his position and looks Even in the eyes, “what? I thought we were stating facts about us.”

“Do you know what bipolar disorder is?” Even asks, voice sounds hesitant. Isak has heard of it. Magnus’s mother is bipolar. He has met her many times but never during an episode, but Magnus told him about her episodes when Isak started being a brat and ignorant about his mother and her mental illness . So he’s a little bit familiar with it.

“Yeah I do. High highs and low lows, right? Magnus’ mother is bipolar.” Isak shrugs and scratches his thigh, “she’s cool, but not cooler than you.” He winks at Even who looks like he’s fighting a smile and tears at the same time.

Even covers his eyes with his hand before tracing his brows with his fingers. He looks relieved, as if a heavy weight just got removed off his shoulder, as if he was nervous to let that fact out, “that’s why I repeated my last year of high school. Because of my illness.” He says

“Okay.” Isak breathes. Isak doesn’t want to ask questions, or push Even over the edge. It must be a sensitive subject for him, so he says nothing. Instead, he extends his arm to pull Even into a hug before whispering in his ear, “You’re such a great person, Even. I’m so grateful I met you.”

Even buries his head in Isak neck, his shoulders are faintly shuddering. He’s not crying, but he’s not calm either. So Isak just soothes his back with his hand before pulling back and playfully shaking Even a bit, “Damn it you’re such a giant.” He teases and Even lets out a thunderous laugh that fills the room and Isak’s heart with bliss.

Even reaches for his pocket and gets another joint out, “round 2?” he raises his eyebrows. Isak is not stupid, and he knows that weed is not great for Even, but he’s going to let it slide this moment.

“You haven’t mentioned any movie yet. We have to do a round 2.” He says. They return to their initial positions, eyes on the ceiling and laughs filling the almost dim room. They finish the joint and stay still, hands faintly ghosting over each other’s, neither of them is willing to move and change the arrangement.

“Isak?”

“hmm.”

“I’m pansexual.”

 

*

 

Isak doesn’t know if it’s because they shared a lot of their secrets, but he and Even have gotten even closer since the night they got high in Even’s apartment. Even’s friends are now Isak’s friends, and his own friends can’t express their love for Even more. They have started to meet at the library and have lunch together, show up at parties and do everything together that their friends tease them about how they have basically become an inseparable couple. But Isak didn’t care about the teasing. He didn’t even feel bothered by people’s looks and the rumors that have started to roam around. He loves spending time with Even.

Which has become a problem for him. Because instead of liking him as a friend, and simply for his personality and traits, Isak has grown to like him in a non-platonic way, and he’s too afraid to do anything to change that. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. He can’t afford to lose someone as bright as Even. So he remains silent. Even after 4 months since their meeting, he’s still keeping his feeling only for himself.

 

*

 

Even

18:27

Isak

You’re going to Adrian’s party this Friday?

Yeah

Mutta said the boys and I can come

Yeah you can come

Cool

We’ll be there

Pre-drink at yours?

Pre-drink at Adrian’s

No

We’ll do it at yours

What?

You don’t even drink Even

Why are being persistent about this?

I don’t want the boys to feel uncomfortable

You know

Me not drinking and watching them drink

Even

The boys love you

Just let them go to Adrian’s

And I’ll come to the apartment

To do what?

To pre-drink!

Focus Isak!

YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING DRINK

Anyways

Tomorrow at 19:30

I’ll be there

Okay

You’re still shopping with Jonas?

Yeah

He’s so tiring!

You have internet connection?

No

Why?

Just check Instagram when you’re home

;)

 

*

 

Eva Kviig Mohn

18:57

Kjhdjjskqlq

Seriously

The tension in burning me

???

You haven’t seen it yet?

What are you talking about?

I don’t know if you’re fooling me right now or not

But just check Instagram

And get together already!

Eva what is it?

I swear if you’re still “friends” tomorrow I’m cutting ties with you

Even Sana is rooting for you

This shit is so cute

Kshqklmqlqk

EVA!!!

 

*

 

His breathing is still erratic when he gets home. He grabs his phone so fast that it almost flew out of his pocket. He goes to Instagram and he just freezes.

His throat tightens. His knees wobble. His limbs weaken. All because of Even’s recent post.

It’s a drawing of a face, but the eyes and the hair are not showing. It’s just a drawing of a nose, slightly parted lips and a jaw, with a hand touching the right cheek.

That’s his nose. Those are his parted teeth. Those are his lips. That’s him.

He reads the caption and that’s when his head spins and legs give in.

_“Can I?”_

*

 

It’s 19:22 and he’s fidgeting. He hasn’t seen Even the whole day and he was thankful he didn’t bump into him in the cafeteria or in the library. He wouldn’t know what to say or how to act around Even after that Instagram post. His friends brought it up but he rapidly brushed it off, and the boys were surprisingly obedient as they totally dropped it. They didn’t tease him about it, which felt even more awkward.

He’s sitting on the sofa, going absent mindedly through his Facebook feed when the door’s bell rings. He stands up as he’s cursing himself in his mind.  What is he supposed to do now?

He goes for the door and lets out a long sigh before opening it. And there he is, the essence of his joy and misery.

“Hello.” Even says with a big smile on his face, “are we having the pre-drink at the door?” he playfully raises his eyebrows and Isak awkwardly laughs in response. How come he’s so chill about this while Isak can totally hear his heart in his ears?

Even goes for the sofa as Isak heads towards the kitchen to grab himself a beer. He returns to the living room to find Even holding a sheet in front of his face. Isak walks to sit on the couch opposite Even. He feels so self-conscious and it’s so clear to Even that he smirks and tilts his head.

“I’m not going to bite you. But its’ good that you sit there.” He grabs a pencil from his jacket pocket.

“What?” Isak is confused.

“I need to finish my drawing. You know, the one I posted on Instagram?” he says, tone extremely calm, “sorry I didn’t ask for your permission.” He puts a book under the sheet for support.

Wait? So did Isak misinterpret the caption? Was Even just simply asking for his permission to post the drawing? Isak suddenly feels stupid and lets out a chuckle, “It’s okay. Not the first time anyway.” He truly feels stupid, “but why didn’t you finish it?”

“I want it to be perfect and now that you cut your hair shorter, I need to get a grasp of it.”  He’s closing one eye and holding his pencil in front of his open eye, focusing on Isak.

“You know my eyes but you didn’t draw them either.” Isak relaxes on the couch.

“Yeah…I just want it to be perfect? So can I?” the last question puts a weight on Isak’s heart. He meant the drawing, not what Isak imagined, whatever that may be.

He breathes in and out before placing the beer can on the floor, “sure. Go ahead.” He flings his arms and crosses his legs. He needs to play it cool. He has to get it together, “Draw me like one of your French girls.” He needs to joke the tension off.

Even snorts and places the sheet on his legs, “so you’re not a movie illiterate after all, are you?”

“I know my memes.” They both laugh.

Even finishes his portrait in less than fifteen minutes and turn it to show it to Isak, “what do you think?”

“It’s alright. It’s good.” He takes a sip from his beer, “so are you going to keep this one too?”

“No. this one is yours.” He stands up and moves towards Isak before crouching to reach his eye level, “but only if you answer one question honestly.” His expression is serious but his eyes still look playful.

Isak gulps at the proximity and Even’s breath on his hands, “what question?”

Even points at the drawing, “whose hand do you think this is?”

Isak doesn’t even have to take a look. He knows what Even is talking about. He gulps again as his lids battle to stay open, “I don’t know.” He’s amazed he didn’t stutter knowing how erratically his heart is beating right now. He lowers his gaze to look at his beer, feeling too electrified from Even’s stares.

“Yes you do.” Even whispers, “You just won’t say it. I want you to say it.”

“I don’t know Even. It’s your drawing, not mine.” Isak almost yells. Is he misinterpreting this too? It can’t be because Even just moved closer that his knees are now touching Isak’s.

“Okay then.” Says Even, “if you don’t want to answer this question, answer the other one?”

“What other ques-”

“Can I?” he cuts him off before finishing his sentence and Isak is now feeling a wave of heat travelling down his body from head to toe. Is this really happening?

It really is because Even in leaning closer, taking Isak’s beer away from his hand, “Can I?”

“Yes. You can.” Isak thinks, fuck it! He’s not sure what he just allowed but he figured it’s the only way to escape this situation. Not that he really wanted to, because Even’s lips are now closer than they have ever been, and his breath feels warm on Isak’s chin.

The positive reply results in a huge smile to embrace Even’s very close face. He extends his right hand to caress Isak’s right cheek, just like in the drawing. And it all happens fast and magical as their lips are now touching. Isak feels alive. He was not wrong. He’s not wrong and Even’s lips are now worshiping his as they kiss, tentatively but eagerly. And just when Isak feels he can no longer breathe, both from the lack of oxygen and the heat of the moment, Even pulls away, smiling brightly at the disheveled drunk looking Isak, “so whose hand was it?” he pecks him twice on the mouth while passing his hand through Isak’s hair.

“Yours.”

 

.

 

They don’t go to the party. Instead, they stay on the couch, with Isak straddling Even as he sits on his lap, now feeling confident because Even likes him back. Because Even wants him the way he has always dreamt of. Because he simply can now.

They have been making out for what it feels like hours, talking between their kissing sessions, about ridiculous things. About Even’s hair and how soft it feels. About Isak’s eyebrows and how beautiful they are. About anything and everything.

“It took you so long.” Even says as he presses sloppy kisses on Isak’s right cheek.

“You posted it yesterday.” says Isak as he plays with Even’s earlobes.

“I’m not talking about that. I mean it took you so long to figure out that I like you.”

“It’s not like you said it. How was I supposed to know?”

“Isak!” he grabs him gently by the wrists, “Our friends figured it out. The school knows. Everybody knows.” He lets go of his wrists to place his palm on Isak’s nape and pull him closer for a chaste kiss, “Why do you think our friends often leave us to be alone? How dense can you be?”

“Why do I have a feeling they all know what we’re doing now?”

“Because they do. No one is expecting us at the party.” They both laugh and dive in to start kissing again. It’s heaven. This is Isak’s version of heaven.

Isak moves his hands all over Even’s face. Tracing his brows, touching his eyelids, tickling his nose, pinching his cheeks. Even is a masterpiece and he must have done some good in his life that he’s rewarded by an angel like Even, who is now hugging him around the waist and whispering to him how perfect he is.

“When did you start liking me?” Isak says, a little dazed from the miracle that is happening right now.

“Since the first day I saw you,” he kisses him, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since then,” another kiss, “I was so amazed when I first saw you,” he’s now kissing down his neck and Isak’s back can’t help but arch in response, “I couldn’t move and I found myself staring at you, but you wouldn’t even spare me a glance.”

Isak pulls away and starts laughing, “What are you talking about? You were so composed while I was freaking out on that chair. Also, we stared at each other for twenty minutes or something that tears were threatening to fall.” He rests his arms on Even’s shoulders as he cockily looks down at him.

“That’s when you first saw me. I saw you for the first time way before that”

Isak’s eyes widen in shock, “What?”

“Remember what I said about what happened back in Bakka and how I had to repeat the final year?” Isak nods, “I felt so ashamed for what I did and I was afraid people would mistreat me and give me the cold shoulders, so I almost changed school because I couldn’t go back there. And if the boys didn’t support me when I felt down, I would’ve transferred to Nissen. And that’s basically how I ended up in front of Nissen, looking at my potential next school. I wanted to familiarize myself with it, to make myself like it, but all my attention was poured on one blond boy in dark jeans and a grey hoodie; sitting on a bench and laughing happily with his friends.”

“Me?” Isak points at himself.

“Yes,” he placed his hand on his chest, “you.”

“Wow.”

“yeap.” He hugs him tightly, “wow.”

 

*

 

Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi

23:14

Magnus: where is that “congrats on the sex” meme from?

Magnus: I don’t know what to google

Mahdi: shut up Mags

Jonas: haha

Magnus: I just want to congratulate my buddy what’s wrong with that?

Mahdi: I doubt he’d even respond to us now

Jonas: true

Hi guys

Magnus: ey boyyyy

Magnus: Congrats on the sex

Magnus: fucking finally

Jonas: no need to act like we don’t know what happened

Jonas: congrats bro

I don’t know what you’re talking about

Hahaha

Mahdi: yeah right

Jonas: so is he still over

Jonas: should I just stay over at Eva’s?

No he left

Magnus: ???

Jonas: what did you do?

Mahdi: you freaked out didn’t you?

Magnus: I’m gonna cry right now

No no I did nothing wrong

But it got late

So he went back home

Magnus: so?

Magnus: you guys are a thing now

…

Mahdi: Isak got a boyfriend

Jonas: I’m so relieved

Magnus: congrats on the sex buddy

Jonas: shut up Mags

We didn’t have sex wtf

Magnus: but you did other things right?

Magnus: kissed?

Magnus: hugged?

Magnus: held pinkies?

Jonas: Mags seriously

Magnus: I’m so invested in this leave me alone

Magnus: I’m all for the Evak so let me have my moment!

 

*

 

It’s Monday and Isak can’t help but panic. He and Even have been texting the whole weekend but didn’t meet after Even left Isak’s apartment on Friday night because Even had to visit his parents. And now that he’s entering the college and feeling people’s eyes on him, his brain short circuits and his legs refuse to move. The whole college knows he’s not into girls, and everybody knows how close he and Even are, but what’s scaring him is the transition. Even and Isak are no longer friends. Sure they didn’t have the “Talk”, but Isak knows Even is not the type to joke around and tease Isak about something this serious. So he’s fidgeting, feeling itchy in his own skin. His brain is going through different scenarios and his body is cringing at the possibilities. What is going to happen when he’s going to see Even? In daylight, in front of everybody and after what happened. Is he supposed to act the same? Or change his attitude? What would even change? Should he just run away?

But all his concerns melt away when an arm circles around his waist and forces his eyes to look up.

“Hello.” Even says as a soft smile forms on his lips, “I missed you.”

Isak is incapable of forming words, but he can’t help but gulp and smile back, “Hi.” His voice is breaking. Even’s face faintly drops as he pouts, removing his arm to let it rest on his side.

“I’m sorry, I…I didn’t ask for permission to touch you in public.” He apologetically lifts his hands, “I’m sorry.”

Isak is just so stupid. There is nothing he wants more than Even touching him, in private or in public, and making people know that they belonged to each other and that girls should stop making moves on Even because he’s his boyfriend now. Boyfriend. Yes he thought that. And he loves the sound of it.

Isak is not good at saying things out loud, but his hand reaches for Even’s to place  it right where it was earlier, right where it belonged, “now we’re even.”

Even raises his eyebrows, “what do you mean?” he looks and sounds amused.

“I didn’t ask for your permission to touch you either.” Isak pulls him closer and kisses him softly on the lips, right under the sun and in front of everybody.

And damn did it feel good.

 

*

 

Even

21:21

Hey boyfriend

Hello boyfriend

I miss you

We saw each other like an hour ago

So?

So I miss you too :*

Can you come over tomorrow?

So we can watch a movie

One of your pretentious movies?

Come on

You still have to watch Pretty Woman

No thanks

Let’s cuddle instead

What should I do for you to watch it with me?

Give me my portrait

Haha

Not gonna happen

That’s mine

That’s my face

You let me have it when we were strangers

And now you’re being stingy with me?

You tricked me

I did not

Well I didn’t force you at least

Did you do the same with other clients?

Clients?

Yeah you know

People who asked you to draw them

Haha

Isak believe me

You were my first and last “client”

WHAT?

Yeah

I left the park right after you took off

Why?

Isak I was only there because I wanted some inspiration and fresh air

And uncle Nils was sick that day

So I told myself why not

Uncle Nils?

The man who does live portraits at Olaf Ryes

I wasn’t intending on drawing anyone

I just wanted to draw and that’s all

But what if someone came and asked you to draw them?

I would’ve just apologized and explained the situation

You didn’t do that with me

Isak

You were right there in front of me

I thought that was a sign

I had to find a way to keep you

Is this some kind of a Disney movie?

I can’t believe we had our meet cute there

Ksdhfgskjdgs

OMG

 

 *

 

_5 months later_

Mannen i mitt liv

16:15

Baby

I have a question

What?

Well now that we’re moving in together

Can I hang my drawings and doodles on the wall?

I’ll even beg you to do that

Baby of course you can

:* <3

Another question

What is it?

Which portrait of you should I hang?

I have two so

Can I hang them both?

Why would you even need them?

When I’m next to you

Almost 24/7

Just a reminder

Of how we met

And how magical it all was

Please be romantic just for once!

Fine

The wall is all yours

Just don’t let me see some Leonardo Dicaprio poster

Awwww

Don’t worry baby

Isak Valtersen>Leo every day for the rest of my life

No. Leonardo. Dicaprio. Posters!

And call him by his full name please and thank you

I don’t even have one haha

Okay baby

Love you

Love you too

<3

You’re saying it so often recently

I’m so proud :*

Maybe we’ll get tired of saying it

No we won’t

I said maybe

Maybe we should start saying it in other languages

Why?

Just try it

Je t’aime

Ugh fine

Moi aussi

I think it’s “toi aussi”

Excuse me I don’t speak French!

Te amo

ich liebe dich

ugh!

ik hou van je

Oulibouk!

What language is that?

It’s Arabic

Sana told me

No it’s not

Are you sure?

Well at least I’m not the one cheating with google translate!

Hahah

Jeg elsker deg

<3 <3

 

 

 

 

*

 

** Sunday, 21/07/2019 **

18:00

 

“So you’re not going to tell me where we’re going?” asks Isak, dragged by Even.

“You haven’t figured it out yet? You’re hurting me”

“We’re going to the park aren’t we? Because I feel like this is a déjà vu”

“We’re not just going to the park, Isak. We’re going to see uncle Nils.”

“What?” Isak protests, “Why are we going there?”

“We’re getting a portrait baby. A couple portrait.” Even stops and steals a kiss from the appalled Isak.

“What? Why?” Isak asks.

“It’s been exactly a year, baby.”

 

 

*

 

 

“My back is wet, Even.”

“How romantic.”

“I think we should just go. We’ve been here for over 4 hours now.”

“The stars are finally clear for us to see. We’re not going now.”

They’re laying on the grass, gazing at the stars, with their portrait next to their heads. Isak laid his head on Even’s right arm as his boyfriend plays with his curls. They have been at the park for hours, walking, laughing, talking nonsense, throwing grass at each other, and simply adoring each other. It’s been a year since they met, and a while since they started living together, yet they just never get enough of each other. They are that couple that used to piss Isak off, but they’re in love, so in love, and nothing else matter.

The universe is loving and blessing Isak. And he’s so damn grateful.

“So are we hanging this portrait in our apartment? There is no space for it.” Asks Isak, turning on his side to hug Even.

“No,” responds Even, who’s softly pinching Isak’s cheek, “we’re keeping it safe until we get our new apartment.” He adds.

“Our what?” Isak props himself on his elbow to look Even in the eyes.

“I mean,” Even tilts his head, “we should get a bigger apartment if we want to get married.”

“Married?” Isak retorts, “Married?”

“Yeah. Why do you sound like I’m saying something illogical?” Even reaches out to pull Isak back to where he was, “we’re getting married baby, and it’s just a matter of time.”

“So my opinion doesn’t matter in this? You’re going to force me to marry you?” jokes Isak.

“Excuse me but who introduces me as their husband when they get drunk?”

“Don’t hold my drunken incidents against me, you mean giant!”

They laugh and share kisses. “I love you” kisses. “You’re the only one” kisses. “I feel safe when I’m with you” kisses. And Isak still melts at every single touch.

“But you know,” Isak interrupts their kisses, “for a romantic guy like you, I thought you would make the whole …proposal…marriage thing a surprise.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I thought maybe you would say nothing until the day you propose to me or something.”

“Does it make you upset? Did I ruin it?”

“No baby, not at all.” He kisses the fingers that are caressing his jaw, “but we never know. Maybe I’ll be the one to propose.” He raises his brows in a playful manner.

Even laughs and throws his head back, “No Isak. Please let me propose.”

“Excuse me?” Isak says in faux offense, “Why is that?”

“You’ll probably leave the ring on the breakfast table with a note that says ‘yo what up wear this we’re engaged now. Congrats’ or something.” Even says, “I’m the romantic guy, so let me make it special for you.”

“That is extremely offensive,” Isaks leans in to place a kiss on Even’s nose, “and wrong, because I can be romantic,” another on the edge of his mouth, “but only for you.”

“I know baby. I’m just teasing you.” Even cups Isak’s face and brings him extremely close, “but I want to be the one to propose.” He pouts, “Can I?”

“That somehow sounds familiar,” says Isak, making a half smile, “and yeah you can.”

His lips are now on Even’s mouth, savoring the taste that never turns bland, enjoying the heat of their moments that never fades away, and allowing his emotions, words and feelings to reflect on the way their lips and tongues cherish each other’s. He’s feeling loved. He’s in love with Even, and he will always be.

“Even?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen the next hour or the next day. Maybe the universe will have different plans than the ones we made for ourselves. Maybe the apocalypse is tomorrow and all the things we spent time talking about will vanish to be impossible. But I just want you to know two things.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you…”

“And?”

“And yes, I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS4: in this AU, there is a lovely old man called Nils who draws portraits in Olaf Ryes plass.
> 
> please tell me it didn't totally suck.
> 
> But first, I want you all to know that English is not my native language as you may have noticed. so please have mercy on my humble english and thank you.  
> Also, I wanted to write Even having an episode but I somehow couldn't manage to do it. But you should know that I adore Even and everything about Even.
> 
> And yeah I found myself writing a 1k paragraph about Van Gogh but I deleted it because I was afraid no one would want to read that :p
> 
> so yeah,
> 
> Alt er love <3


End file.
